Land of Pictures 23
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 23 : Awesomely Awesome Pretty Pictures (the very best part of this Wiki) ---- If the Sinclair Deluxe was the 'slum' craphole some people assume it was (or the game writers implied), then it should look more like this. That was also years after the Anarchist Terrorist Chaos destabilized ALL of Rapture, and Sinclair Deluxe being 'run' by Lamb's sychophants. It didn't look like this even then, so it wasn't built as shoddy as claimed. It IS rather stupid to assume someone would intentionally BUILD a shithole (except governments), and it is generally with 3rd and 4th owners, more than a generation after being built, where the lack of maintenance/care has degraded it to such states. Autos in a modern City (over 75 years ago and 2 decades before Rapture)) : They just couldn't make the equivalent for Rapture where "Submarines/submercibles/bathyspheres/submobiles" because of their complexity and saftey constraints just COULD NOT BE AFFORDED BY ANY SIGNIFICANT NUMBER OF PEOPLE IN RAPTURE. Big-ified Infinititus (fatal) ... Oversize -- either they are midgets or the Bathyspheres are now like 18 feet wide -- boosting displacement/weight to around 36 tons. Hobbitzes ?? Wherez My Precious ??? (Muttonchops? Holy recycle-o-rama Batman !!!) The illogical uniforms/equipment seep out of Infinite BS into our poor Rapture. Who stitched that getup for the guy on the left ? Splicer Sewing Circles sitting around assembling and accessorizing their clothing (nothing but time in prison...) Stupidity flowing from the Infinite.... Hey gameguys. PADDING doesn't stop bullets (which there seems to be no lack of in Fontaines for this kind of equipment to have any point). Just like a Kennyboy to bring a baseball bat to a gunfight. Dim Squared. The whole skyline regurgitation in Infinite BS Rapture seems to have little real function (added simply to allow use of that game mechanic without any real thought or effort being put into it). Oooh, look, green 'airlines' floating in the air. When exactly did the faux-science quantum FloatyShit™ come to Rapture ??? Regurgitation for DLC can be so sad and this BaSx is sadder than most. Hold still while I slice up your brain ... Seriously one of the stupidest scenes/plotlines I've heard of anywhere ( though the 'Daisy gonna sacrifice herself' talk is a tie ) The Usual vague mish-mosh (implying something by ommission of anything contrary no matter how likely that contrary evidences should be) from the game. When did McDonagh make this statement? and why would he apparently give credence to someone he labels a 'criminal', and then forsakens his loyalty to Rapture and Ryan ? It is part of the illogical/contrived game setting - that "everyone turned against Ryan" BS they decided to have to MAKE you follow Atlas (conveniently without sufficient clues that you really shouldn't be following that sociopath). In reality, Atlas would be Public Enemy #1 to the majority in Rapture, and with a 10000 ADAM Bounty on his head Bounty.jpg, would have a lifespan measurable in the time any Splicer saw him and then quickly killed him (all those Splicers you saw being after Jack would have 10X the motivation to find and kill Atlas). Artist Concept of Finks industrial empire (sorry was too realistic for a Fantasy game...) Selling their production in Africa might have been a way to pay for all the raw materials that Columbia had to obtain from the Surface... (besides what they outright stole). Where all the workers for something as large as the game's Factory Complex are supposed to live is never really explained. Those Shantytown views are hardly sufficient (and should have been TENEMENTS - as 'shantytown' is where unemployed people are forced to live, AND any real industrial workers (like the Irish) would have immediately caved in Finks head with sledgehammers if he had tried to force them into that destitution. ((Maybe Kenny was afraid to show the equivalent of Nazi Forced Labor which is what the game implies is happening)) First : Who but a extremely deranged Splicer would believe Atlas's propaganda ? ("Pal" is a 'sucker' word any criminal would discount instantly). Second : Anywhere that original poster was found, it would be destroyed or defaced by Ryan's Security (or people who knew 'Atlas' was a scumbag/murderer/terrorist, out for himself - and by other 'anarchist' factions wanting their own power). Third : This is kinda a slipshod gamework Asset anyway. The 'picture' should be of something printed on solid paper - a poster and not being stencil-like as THIS is (which would NOT show through the detail of whats behind it ... the window). They didn't even bother to create a proper poster Asset here. Fourth You'd think Atlas/Fontaine would be trying to 'keep his head down' (escape notice) when vulnerable in that 'prison' he IS trapped in. Such things as this modified (BaSx) original might have been more realistic in reflecting the actual Chaos in the game's situation (as in many of the Splicers being heard saying : ' "WHO THE F#$% IS THIS ATLAS CREEP TO THINK HE CAN ORDER US AROUND ??? LETS BLOW HIS FRICKEN FACE OFF !!! ' "). While Columbia wandered away as a pariah from the World (which technologically then left IT a pathetic backwater), places like France, using the newly exposed (and now thoroughly developed) quantum technology, began a new Golden Age. 1901 "The Saturn Express" Luxury Train (later to serve as the setting for the Agatha Christie Poirot Murder Mystery plot). Amusing ... We could have Nazis (it says it there in the text) in the MMORPG Rapture to liven things up... And things are ALWAYS BETTER with Dinosaurs... TheInfinite BS game developers really didn't have a clue as to what things looked like in those times. You can Google thousands of pictures of the real thing. Or maybe they thought the players who (really only want to shoot and blow things up) would completely miss their 'artistry' if they didnt smack the players in the face with them. Hint - making things big to hide lack of serious detail is 'lame'. SO here's Columbia (and Tyrant Elizabeth) in the future attacking New York City or some other 'Sodom' down there ??? Consider that a single 1960s US Air National Guard interceptor plane with its nuclear-tipped Air-to-Air missiles could obliterate all of Columbia ... (likewise one of our Cold War Era National Defense Anti-Aircraft missiles). Maybe this was one of the the lame 'Dimwit' dimension universes where only this scenario could have played out. A pretty image Kenny, but you didn't follow through with more imaginative horrific scenes of 'Heavy Hitters' exterminating all the non-white races infesting that "evil" world below (and why did they wait so long ???) Fontaine had a plan to take his ADAM technology to the Surface World and 'The Big Time' ... A far more interesting game story (and Twist) would have been Columbia being a mental asylum. No need for the faux-science or any other explanations for the faux-history and faux-religion that afflicted Infinite BS. Do anything you want and now not have to worry about justifying any of it with some torturous/confusing pseudo-explanations. A bunch of mentally ill people in one of these places can be just as sad, and the PLAYER's character being a crazed mass-murdering sociopath isn't a problem. What else are those magazines to whom game companies pay alot of money to advertize their games, going to SAY about those games ? Of course there will be glowing reviews and ridiculously high ratings for severely flawed games. Its endemic in that industry to have all those whorish reviews. When saw this I said '' "Boy, that's retarded" '' . Consider though what DLC usually turns out to be, so it shouldn't be surprising. Instead of this *improved* regurgitation of that icon, why couldn't we have Big Daddies invading and laying waste to Columbia. You'd get to play Elizabeth who fell afoul of Ryan, or had several limbs amputated by a Tear mishap BECOMING a Big Daddy and taking part in that (and using the opportunity to 'get' another Comstock )??? NOW THATS GOOD DLC WRITING. Yes, they ran on Giant Gears. Those who CANT, teach. Those who CANT teach, make computer games. '' At least its better than those stupid chalkboards in Infinite BS and BaSx. First we had Jeremiah Fink the Universal Genius of Columbia (sorry no, he's a caveman staring dumbfounded at a jumbo jet through a Tear) Next we have Yi Suchong likewise magically converted into a Quantum Physicist in the DLC - lazily recycling his character and perverting it ("Dammit Jim, I'm a Doctor, NOT a fricken Quantum Engineer..."). Whats next, Sander Cohen invents the IPod in three days?? Hey, look they turned Fontaine/Atlas into a complete moron, too. Good writing takes effort. There is NO effort evidenced here with this claptrap. One of the stupidest looking thing seen in games. (Denny's napkin design -- boy, they must've been really desperate and in a hurry to have something like this in the game). And after all the promotional hoopla, they hardly even tap into its potential to justify the game having this bizarre thing. 'What drugs are these people on to come up with crap like this ??? '' ' '"BRING US DIS HO, AN YOU GETS TO LIVE" ' Game Players and Fans seem to have many times the imagination of those few piddley game producers out there. Some day that idea of having the Player's actively build most of a game will be the biggest revolution since Cavemen created Game Tokens. Would have been nice to have a few alternate Options in those canned plot sequences (but then they already had enough trouble keeping together the linear plot). Boy, didn't someone go to alot of trouble there in Columbia to create those stage props for this - Like a whole 2nd grade class worked for a whole month on it -- I suppose These Miscegenation Punishment things happen all the time there in Columbia, so they are ready to trot out this particular stage setting when needed (at the Fair)??? What else? Imagine what they might have there if they had caught a homosexual or a jew .... Where's the Hanging Tree ? (( '' Again, this is part of the dim 'historic' world put together by these gamewriters, who had to come up with a safe 'Shocking' scene to illustrate their bizarre take on past American society. If you are going to show the implied racism/violence, then don't warp it out of resemblance to what really happened. Such "punishments" were really done in the middle of the night, often by hooded figures so that the participants could pretend that they were civilized people.'' To have such done in public and in front of women is a DEMENTED IGNORANT departure from anything at that time. It makes one question wholly all the 'historic' claims/knowledge/sincerity of the writers/developers seen in all those endless promotional interviews. Such alluding "it had to be exaggerated to make a point to Players of today" is only weak and ethically impoverished, as this imagery is no more than feeble watered-down distortions about the times the game claims it allegedly portrays. It is really quite Sad and Shameful to see this kind of lazy perversion written into a game '' ))'' . . .